


The Welsh Dragon

by Cat_Moon



Category: Destination Truth RPF, Torchwood
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Monster Hunters, Silly, Torchwood References, special guests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: When the DT team searches for a dragon in the Coed y Brenin Forest in Wales, something strange happens... too bad they can't remember it.





	The Welsh Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, 'Monster Hunting,' at [](https://spooktoberchallenge.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://spooktoberchallenge.dreamwidth.org/)**spooktoberchallenge**  
Mostly DT. Just set in the TW universe (with a cameo appearance or two).

When one thinks of Wales, the first thing that probably comes to mind is a dragon. From the myths of King Arthur to the country's flag, the dragon has held a special place in folklore since time immemorial. Also known as the Y Ddraig Goch, the dragon is named Dewi after the patron saint of Wales. The Welsh take their dragons so seriously in fact, that when in 2007 the leader of the Welsh Christian party tried to replace it on the flag, there was a public uproar. It may not be surprising then, that apparently this old boy is still wandering the countryside today. Whether this was an actual dragon or a misidentified local animal, I intended to find out.

  
XXX

  
We hit the ground running, setting up base camp in the Coed y Brenin Forest, where most of the recent sightings have taken place. We positioned four infrared trap cameras and set up a perimeter alarm that would trip if anything broke its invisible beam. Vanessa would monitor the equipment throughout the night.  
  
“How do you pronounce that, anyway?” Rex asked.  
  
“Gotta be easier than some of the other names around here. Co-ed why brenin?” Josh suggested.  
  
“Too easy,” Mike opined. “There must be a catch.” They laughed.  
  
“All right gang,” Josh began. “Tonight we're looking for a dragon. Locals claim they've seen it flying through the sky in the area.”  
  
“This dragon breathes fire, right?” Ryder asked.  
  
“Oddly, there's no reports of fire breathing. Lots of sheep missing though.”  
  
“That's good,” Rex said.  
  
“Not for the sheep,” Bobby quipped.  
  
“We've gotten some conflicting statements on this one. Some of the eyewitnesses claim it doesn't look like a dragon at all. They say the thing they've seen looks more like a pterodactyl.”  
  
“So keep your eyes open for either a dragon or a dinosaur,” Mike advised.  
  
“Okay, I'll take Ryder, Mike, and Gabe with me to the East. Bobby, you and Rex take a team and scour the West. Let's hit it.”  
  
The teams split up and began their recon.

  
XXX

  
Josh's team walked through the forest, keeping their eyes and ears open for anything out of the ordinary.  
  
“At least there's nothing poisonous in the Welsh countryside, right?” Ryder asked nervously.  
  
“Actually, they've got widow spiders and scorpions, and even a poisonous fish. On the plus side, we're not going near the water on this trip,” Josh answered.  
  
“Thanks. I feel a lot better now,” she responded sarcastically.  
  
“You're welcome.”  
  
Suddenly, a sheep bleated loudly to their left. Ryder jumped. “_Bleep__!_ God _bleep!_ Oh my God, that scared me half to death.”  
  
“That's a shaggy sheep.”  
  
“So are you, Mike,” Ryder joked.  
  
“This is a baaad neighborhood for sheep,” Josh advised the animal. “You might want to graze elsewhere.” He shook his head sadly. “They never listen.”  
  
The team continued walking deeper into the forest, Josh scanning the FLIR for any heat signatures.

“What do you think, Ryder, think there's a sheep eating dragon flying around out here?” Josh asked.  
  
“Well, these stories have to come from somewhere, right? The locals are seeing something out here for sure. Could an owl attack a sheep?”  
  
“Maybe. That could very well be what they're seeing. Some sort of bird of prey anyway.”  
  
A noise coming from above caused them all to look up, just in time to see the tree branches rustling.  
  
“I see something!” Ryder exclaimed.  
  
“Do you see that? What the _bleep_ is that?!” Mike added.  
  
“Got it on the thermal. Whatever it is, it's big,” Josh told them. “Mike, are you getting anything on the parabolic?”  
  
“Yeah, it's like... wings flapping.”  
  
“You're _bleeping_ me.”  
  
“I _bleep_ you not. I hear it clear as day.”  
  
“_Bleep_,” Ryder said. “What is that?!”  
  
Josh's walkie-talkie crackled to life. “Bobby to Josh.”  
  
“Go for Josh.”  
  
“Josh, we're seeing something big in the sky up here on the ridge.”  
  
“We're seeing the same thing. I've got it on the FLIR. Stand by.”  
  
The thing seemed to be coming closer, a huge dark shape gliding through the sky.  
  
“Holy _bleep_,” Ryder said.  
  
“I swear to God, that's not an owl,” Mike said.  
  
“Call me crazy, but that looks like a...”  
  
Ropen. Or pterodactyl. Or dragon.  
  
“Holy--”  
  
  
XXX  
  
The next day dawned way too early. After getting a few hours of sleep, my team dragged ourselves out of our tents to greet the day. Unexpectedly groggy and headachey, we stumbled around base camp, fortifying ourselves with strong coffee before packing up for the long trip back home. Whatever it was we saw in the sky was long gone. To be honest, we don't remember much of what happened that night, but it's doubtful we saw any actual dragons. Likely the huge dark shape we saw in the sky was a falcon or an owl. For now, we'll leave the Welsh dragon where it belongs – firmly in the realm of fantasy and Welsh Pride.  
  


(Meanwhile, back in Wales, Ianto Jones turned off the television with a smirk, and went to give their resident flying dinosaur some dark chocolate.)

  
**The end.**  
10/25/19  
  



End file.
